12 Days of Yuri on Ice
by VeryBerry96
Summary: A series of 12 Yuri on Ice one shots as my Christmas present to the fandom! Mostly taken from prompts from otpprompts on tumblr. Most/all with at least undertones of Viktuuri and most of them holiday related. Basically 12 adorable YoI oneshots :3 Enjoy! OtabekXYurio in chapters 6 and 8.
1. Day 1 - Only One Bed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So as a Christmas present to the Yuri on Ice fandom I have decided to do 12 days of Yuri on Ice leading up to Christmas Day :3 These will be unrelated little one shots, mostly taken from prompts from** _ **otpprompts**_ **on tumblr. Most – if not all – of them will have at least undertones of Viktuuri, if not just be full blown shipping fics cause who doesn't love Viktuuri? :-D Other characters will pop up as well of course! And not all of the fics will be holiday related, as this first one isn't.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the next 11 days I'd be happy to hear them :3 Hope you enjoy these! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice as if I did THAT KISS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN CENCORED.**

* * *

 **Day 1 - Only One Bed**

Yuri Plisetsky was not happy with this arrangement. When he'd agreed to stay at the Katsuki family's inn for a few days while in Japan for a fanclub meetup he hadn't expected he'd have to share a room with Viktor and the piggy. Yuuri's parents had apologised multiple times and promised him it was only for the one night; apparently they were fully booked and Yuuri had gotten the dates Yuri was coming muddled up.

Yuri didn't blame Yuuri's parents in the slightest, and of course he'd played the part of the gracious gentleman who completely understood and wasn't upset at all, but the second his parent's were out of earshot he'd let Yuuri have it. Viktor had just sat in the corner with Makkachin curled up on his lap watching the whole exchange with clear amusement on his face, only stepping in when Yuri was actually standing on Yuuri's back and it looked like he couldn't breathe.

So now the small Russian skater was staring down at an air mattress on the floor of Yuuri's bedroom with great contempt. He wasn't about to force Yuuri and Viktor onto the floor and take the bed himself; he wasn't _that_ horrible. But he was going to make sure Yuuri felt bad about this.

"Yurioooooo, I already said I was sorry," Yuuri pouted from where he was lying curled up on his bed, not even looking Yuri's way but able to sense that he was still angry.

"How could you get the dates wrong?" Yuri grumbled, throwing his bag at the bed so it landed on Yuuri's legs with a thud. "You had one simple job Piggy."

"It was a simple mistake Yurio," Viktor said, walking in from the bathroom where he had been cleaning his teeth. "Calm down; you'll have your own bed by tomorrow."

Viktor sat down on the bed next to Yuuri and Yuuri sat up as he did so. Yuuri chuckled lightly and reached over to wipe something from the side of Viktor's mouth. "Toothpaste," he said softly.

Viktor smiled and caught Yuuri's hand in his own, kissing it lightly. "Why thank you Yuuri."

Yuui blushed heavily while Yuri groaned very loudly. "I'm away to get ready for bed," he announced, silently praying they wouldn't get up to anything while he was staying in the same room as them.

Closing the door to the bathroom behind him, Yuri quickly changed into his tiger pyjamas, washed his face and started to clean his teeth. As he did he heard a bang from Yuuri's room and he rolled his eyes. What were those idiots up to?

Suddenly Yuri froze up. They were acting pretty cutesy before he'd left the room… What if they were doing… _that_ kind of stuff? Oh crap… Yuri didn't know what to do now. Did he just stay in the bathroom for a while and hope they stopped? Or did he walk in and just not look? But how could he not look? He'd see it as soon as he opened the door!

Yuri spat out the toothpaste, wiped his mouth and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't be stupid," he hissed at himself. "We're all grown up here. Just…ignore it. Yeah. Ignore it."

Yuri gave himself a determined nod before leaving the bathroom and approaching the door to Yuuri's bedroom. Resting one hand on the door he took a deep breath before violently shoving it open.

"You'd better not be doing anything we-" Yuri began to shout as he barged back into the room.

But he stopped short when he saw Yuuri and Viktor lying on their backs next to each other surrounded by books and DVD covers.

"No way you're like Ron!" Viktor was saying. "You're much more like Harry I think."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest when he saw Yuri standing in the doorway looking confused. "Oh! Yurio! Hiya."

Yuri frowned at them both as he closed the door behind him. "What are you two doing?"

"Talking about Harry Potter," Viktor grinned.

"Um…why?" Yuri asked, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. Now he was closer he could see that the books and DVDs on the bed were all Harry Potter.

"Yuuri went to get something from his bookshelf and one of them fell off. I didn't know he liked the series so now we're talking about what characters we think we're like," Viktor explained.

"And you think Piggy is like Harry?" Yuri scoffed. "Nah, he's more like that annoying kid with the camera."

"What, Colin? Aww, come on Yurio! I wanna be more important than that!" Yuuri complained.

"What about me Yurio?" Viktor asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Hmm…" Yuri thought for a moment before grinning and looking up at Viktor. "Professor McGonagall."

Viktor looked surprised and Yuuri burst out laughing. "Oh man, that's perfect! You're just like her!"

"I thought I was more like Cedric but alright," Viktor laughed good-naturedly.

"What about me then?" Yuri asked, curious now.

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged glances before they grinned and turned back to Yuri at the same time. "Draco," they said in succession.

Yuri opened his mouth to protest but then closed it as he thought. He grinned slightly and nodded. "Yeah okay, fair enough."

All three of them started to laugh together and Yuuri stood up to put the books away. "Well what about some of the others? Like JJ?"

"Oh, he's Voldemort," Yuri snorted.

"You're just saying that cause you don't like him," Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Nobody likes him, that's the point," Yuri smirked.

"Using that logic he's more like Umbridge," Yuuri pointed out with a smile. "Everybody hates her."

"I dunno… I see JJ more as Lucius to be honest," Viktor grinned.

"Ugh," Yuri stuck his tongue out. "That means he's my father!"

Yuuri and Viktor both burst out laughing at that, Yuri soon following them.

That was the beginning of a long night of comparing their friends and fellow skaters to Harry Potter characters. There were a few arguments about some people, but they all agreed very quickly that Yakov was Snape.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and check back tomorrow for the 2** **nd** **day of Yuri on Ice Christmas!**


	2. Day 2 - Christmas Sweater

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Day 2 of The Twelve Days of Yuri on Ice! This one is slightly more holiday themed. Hope you enjoy!**

 **ALSO HOW ARE YOU GUYS DEALING WITH LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE I AM SO PROUD OF YURIO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY SON.**

 **Ahem…anyway.**

 **Yes, enjoy!**

 **And thank you to Pearl-Posts and mabver321 for reviewing the first day! :-D**

 **Dedicated to Procrastinatingismyforte, Empress BloodRose, CrystalGem18, ponyta-lyoko-warrior, LaidyFeenix, Pearl-Posts, kallen10, bstarqueen and Apollo Child1512.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice. Sadly. Would be even gayer if I did though, I assure you.**

* * *

 **Day 2 – Christmas Sweater**

"Mom? You know how to knit right?"

Hiroko turned around to look at her son and nodded, smiling as usual. "Indeed I do! Remember how I used to knit you and your sister sweaters for Christmas every year?"

"Exactly!" Yuuri's eye sparkled with excitement. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach you to knit? Well, of course dear, I'd love to, but why?" Hiroko asked.

A slightly evil looking glint appeared in her son's eye, causing Hiroko to become worried.

"Well…I have a plan for Viktor's Christmas present this year," Yuuri began to explain…

* * *

It was the first of December, two months after Yuuri had first asked his mother to teach him how to knit, and Yuuri was very pleased with the result. He had never seen an uglier sweater in his entire life.

The reason behind this was that Viktor had, in Yuuri's opinion, become far too cocky. He was certain he was always right about everything, and the thing that annoyed Yuuri the most was that the majority of the time that was true.

However Yuuri had decided to try and catch him out this time. When Yuuri had made Viktor chocolates for Valentine's Day he had been so worried that Viktor wouldn't like them. Viktor had said he'd always love anything Yuuri got him, and while Yuuri had taken comfort in those words at the time he was now determined to prove him wrong.

Enter the ugly sweater. It was bright red, blue and green and had an extremely messy reindeer's face in the centre of it. Yuuri chuckled to himself. Viktor had mentioned that he'd always wanted a Christmas sweater but he probably didn't see himself acquiring one like this!

Yuuri heard the door open and quickly hid the sweater. This year the two were staying at Viktor's apartment in Russia for the holidays. It was only the first of December but they'd been here for a few days as Viktor wanted to show Yuuri around and get him used to Russian traditions at Christmas time. As they'd spend the previous Christmas at Yuuri's family's inn it seemed only fair, and Yuuri was looking forward to it. But right now he was more looking forward to seeing Viktor's reaction to the sweater.

"Yuuri! I'm home!" Viktor called as he shut the door behind him, kicking off his boots and hanging his scarf up while Makkachin ran past Yuuri into the living room.

"Welcome back," Yuuri called, sticking his head into the hallway to grin at Viktor. "I have a surprise for you in here!"

Viktor raised his eyebrows and smiled. "A surprise? How intriguing. May I ask for a clue?"

Yuuri thought for a moment before answering. "It's something you've been asking about for a while."

A slow smile spread over Viktor's face. "Oh really?" he said suggestively.

Yuuri blushed bright red when he realised what Viktor was probably thinking about. "N…not _that_!"

Viktor burst out laughing as he walked up to Yuuri. "I was just teasing," he promised as he bent down to kiss Yuuri on the nose. "Okay, so what is it?"

Yuuri retrieved the sweater from its hiding place but hid it behind his back. Makkachin came over to sniff at it but even he ran away from it. Yuuri smirked slightly, confident that this was going to work.

"Well…Viktor, do you remember how you told me you really wanted a holiday sweater this year?"

Viktor's eyes started to light up. "Yeeeeeees?"

"And do you remember when I made you chocolates for Valentine's Day and was worried you wouldn't like them and you told me you'd always like anything I got you?"

Viktor was beginning to look slightly confused now. "…Yes?"

"And do you remember how recently you've been insanely cocky and annoying and saying you're never wrong?"

Now Viktor huffed in annoyance. "I don't _always_ say I'm never wrong. Look Yuuri, what's going on?"

Yuuri grinned once more before whipping the ugly sweater out and holding it up for Viktor to see. "Tah dah! I made it for you! And it is absolutely awful so there is no way you can say you like it. I win!"

Viktor was staring at the sweater dumbstruck. His mouth was hanging open but no sound was coming out. Yuuri chuckled under his breath. There was no way Viktor could possibly-

"I love it!"

Yuuri froze for a moment before peeking around the sweater to stare at Viktor. He had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling like a child on Christmas day.

"You…wait, what?" Yuuri managed to say before Viktor scooped him up in a huge hug, causing him to drop the sweater.

"You _made_ it for me?!" Viktor gushed as he held Yuuri tightly. "I didn't know you could knit!"

"I…I asked my mom to teach me," Yuuri admitted slowly.

Viktor pulled back from the hug and stared into Yuuri's eyes. "You asked your mother to teach you just because you knew how much I wanted a Christmas sweater?"

"Well, actually…" Yuuri was about to explain once again that he'd just wanted to prove Viktor wrong but he got distracted by Viktor pulling his shirt off and bending down to pick up the sweater.

"I am never taking this off!" Viktor declared proudly, easily slipping the sweater on over his head. The sleeves were a bit too long but that seemed to make Viktor even more excited as he waved his arms about, the extra bits of the sleeves flapping along too. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at how happy Viktor seemed, even though his plan hadn't worked at all.

"Well, you can't wear it all the time," Yuuri reasoned. "You'll have to take it off sometimes."

"Nope!" Viktor shook his head like a stubborn child. "I'm going to sleep in it, I'm going to skate in it, I'm going to do everything in it." He walked back over to Yuuri and his smile and gaze became more gentle. "You took the time to make this for me… Yuuri, I love it."

Yuuri sighed lightly but he smiled. "That really wasn't the point of it…but I guess I'm glad you like it."

Viktor chuckled softly before brushing his lips over Yuuri's for just a few seconds.

"I bought all the ingredients to make beef stroganoff," Viktor said once he'd pulled away. "You want to help me?"

"Okay," Yuuri nodded happily as Viktor walked back to the front door to get the bags of shopping he'd left there. Catching Makkachin's eye from where he was curled up on the couch looking very judgemental he slumped slightly.

Oh well. Maybe Viktor _was_ always right after all.

* * *

 **AN: We'll just let Viktor** _ **think**_ **he's always right :-P**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and come back tomorrow for the next one!**


	3. Day 3 - Loud

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is a liiiiiiiiiiiittle bit different :-P You'll all see what I'm talking about! Hope you all still enjoy it though!**

 **Thanks to CursedRedRose, CrystalGem18, bstarqueen and Pearl-Posts for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to CursedRedRose.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice. If I did Otabek would have been in it a loooooooot more than he has been. Or should I say… OtaBAEk?! AMMA RIGHT?!**

* * *

 **Day 3 - Loud**

Viktor yawned and stretched as he padded along to the kitchen to get his morning cup of coffee. It was still dark out since it was only 5am, but they needed to get to the rink early for practice. Yuuri was still asleep, bundled up in three blankets and one of Viktor's sweaters for warmth, so Viktor had decided to give him until he finished his coffee to get up of his own accord before he'd have to be dragged out of bed.

Makkachin raised his head when Viktor entered the room but he after a soft "good morning" bark he flopped back down onto his bed. Viktor chuckled, petting his beloved pet's head gently before switching on a lamp instead of the main light so he didn't disturb him.

Yuuri had been staying with Viktor in Russia for a few weeks now so he could get used to the country before the Rostelecom Cup. Plus Viktor had really wanted an excuse to show Yuuri around both Moscow and Saint Petersburg and this seemed like the perfect one. Of course Yuuri hadn't needed much convincing as he'd wanted to see Viktor's homeland for longer than he'd actually known his coach. He'd been to Russia for competitions before but he'd never had much of an opportunity to do any sightseeing, so Yuuri was very excited to be here.

Viktor switched the kettle on the boil the water and brought two mugs out from the cupboard, thinking he'd be kind to Yuuri and bring him his coffee in bed so he could wake up gently. However while he had his head in the cupboard hunting for the sugar he was surprised to hear footsteps behind him.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet Yuuri-" he began to say without turning round before a sudden kick against the fridge startled him and caused him to realise he wasn't talking to whom he thought he was talking to.

Glancing over his shoulder in amusement Viktor smiled at Yuri Plisetsky who was standing with one foot still propped up against the fridge, his blonde hair all over the place and his tiger pyjama top crumpled up.

"Good morning Yurio," Viktor greeted him cheerily.

Yurio just snorted as his eyes fell on the mugs. "Hope one of them is for me," he said shortly, finally taking his foot off the fridge and standing properly.

Viktor chuckled as he retrieved another mug from the cupboard. "They weren't but I'll make you one if you want."

Yuri was also staying with Viktor on the lead up to the tournament. It wasn't often that the competition was held in Saint Petersburg but this year it was, and Yuri had decided it would be easier if he stayed with Viktor in his apartment just around the corner from the rink. Viktor hadn't had much of a say in it as Yuri had just turned up on his doorstep the day before and informed him that he'd be staying here, but Viktor didn't mind and luckily neither Yuuri.

"So where's the piggy?" Yuri asked as he flopped down on the couch, Viktor continuing to make the coffee.

"Yuuri's still asleep," Viktor replied. "I'm going to take him his coffee to wake him up."

"Hmph. I don't need coffee to get out of bed," Yuri grumbled.

Viktor smiled. "Maybe not, but you are even grouchier than normal before you have your coffee Yurio."

"What did you say?" Yuri hissed at Viktor, looking like he was ready to kick something again.

"Wha's goin on?"

Both Viktor and Yuri looked round to see Yuuri standing in the entrance to the kitchen, Viktor's sweater which was far too big looking like a dress on him, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve that hung past his hands before he popped his glasses on.

"Good morning Yuuri," Viktor smiled gently, bringing his coffee over to him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks," Yuuri smiled up at him, wrapping his hands around the warm mug. "Did you?"

"Of course I did," Viktor replied. "I was next to you."

Yuuri blushed as Viktor's words as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

But the mood was completely ruined when Yuri started to make vomiting noises in the corner.

"You two need to get a room," he complained before he pushed himself off of the couch to get his coffee himself, fully aware that now that Yuuri was here Viktor would be too distracted to do it.

Yuuri grinned at the young skater. "Morning Yurio. Did you sleep well?"

Yurio snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't answer, just picking up his mug of coffee and walked back over to the couch. Viktor and Yuuri locked eyes again, both of them now a little worried in case something bad had happened last night to cause Yuri to not sleep well.

"You two have sex really loud by the way."

Yuuri spat out the sip of coffee he'd just taken and Viktor blushed right up to his ears.

"Wait, what?!" Viktor spluttered out.

Yuri grinned into his coffee, greatly enjoying how flustered this was making them, before he turned around and knelt up on the couch, talking to them over the back of it. "Yep. I got hardly any sleep cause you two were so loud. Honestly Piggy, anyone would think the only words you know are Viktor's name and "Oh God"."

Yuuri had now crumpled to the floor in embarrassment and was hiding his face in his hands. "Oh God…" he murmured.

"Well you were saying it a bit louder than that last night, but you get the idea," Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

Yuuri seemed to have lost the ability to speak or move, but Viktor had recovered and pulled Yuuri to his feet, smirking slightly at Yurio now he'd gotten over the initial shock. "Well Yurio, you sound like you may be a bit jealous if I do say so. Wishing you could scream Otabek's name like Yuuri was screaming mine last night?"

Now it was Yuri's turn to blush bright red as Yuuri giggled slightly and subtly high-fived Viktor for managing to embarrass Yuri back.

"Now, if you don't mind Yurio, Yuuri and I have some business to take care of," Viktor stated simply wrapping his arm around Yuuri and walking back towards his bedroom. "Oh," he called back over his shoulder, "and you might need earplugs this time."

Not waiting to see Yuri's reaction Viktor continued to walk with Yuuri back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri hissed. "Don't we need to get to the rink?"

As soon as they walked into Viktor's room, Viktor shut the door and slammed Yuuri up against it, staring down at him with an intensity Yuuri rarely saw.

"If Yurio thought you were loud last night then he's in for a surprise," Viktor murmured before forcefully pushing their lips together. Yuuri was frozen in shock for a moment but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Viktor and allowing him to carry him back to the bed.

Yuri however was having none of this. The second that the door to Viktor's bedroom shut he ran for his own room, changed into his clothes faster than he ever had before in his life, grabbed his headphones and sprinted out of the apartment. As he jogged towards the skating rink he tried and failed to get what Viktor had said about Otabek out of his head. Slowing down and pulling his phone out he saw that Otabek had messaged him that morning. Smiling softly Yuri replied to the message and continued his jog to the rink, the sunrise beginning to peak over the horizon.

* * *

 **AN: Gaaaaaaaaaaah I had so much fun writing this one :3**

 **The chapter tomorrow may not be up until near the end of the day as I have a super busy day, but I promise it will be up before midnight GMT :3 Thanks again for reading, please review!**


	4. Day 4 - Cookies

**AN: This one is really cute I think! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Pearl-Posts, CursedRedRose, bstarqueen, XeeWrites and TwerdLife for reviewing the last chapter**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Isabela19899, Knittingandfablehaven, XeeWrites, JessM21, , yasso233, AnnMJSanchez, Impish Delight, TwerdLife, Zio108, Mayra58 and kitty-chan-hime.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yuri on Ice I wouldn't be skint from spending all my money on merch. I'd just be able to get all the merch. Would be a happy day.**

* * *

 **Day 4 – Cookies**

"I can't believe you've never done this before!"

Viktor just smiled at Yuuri's surprised tone. "I told you before, I never really celebrated Christmas when I was a kid. Besides, Christmas cookies aren't a tradition in Russia."

Yuuri contemplated this for a few moments before smiling up at Viktor. "Well, they can become our tradition now if you'd like!"

Viktor felt himself melting at the happy face of the man he loved. Wrapping his arms around him and leaning down slightly he murmured in his ear, "I'd love that." Yuuri's entire face turned bright red but he couldn't stop smiling either.

Not wanting to embarrass Yuuri any further Viktor stepped next to Yuuri and looked down at the recipe book Hiroko had let them borrow. "So how do we do this?" Viktor asked.

"It's a fairly standard cookie recipe," Yuuri explained, "except it's got some spices in them to make them taste Christmassy. Other than that, it's just the shapes we bake them into. Mom let me borrow some cookie cutters too, so we've got a Christmas tree, a snowman and a Santa hat."

Viktor nodded and rolled his sleeves up. "Well then, let's get going! I doubt Axel, Lutz and Loop will forgive us if they come round and there's no cookies for them."

Yuuri chuckled in agreement before the two men got started on making the cookies.

After mixing the dough together Yuuri scooped out about a quarter of the mixture and put it into a separate bowl before beginning to roll out the rest of it to cut into shapes.

"What's that extra bit for?" Viktor asked, peering over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri looked at the bowl before grinning up at Viktor. "It's for a snack while these are baking. What, you've never eaten raw cookie dough either?!"

Viktor's eyes widened. "You can eat the raw dough?!"

"Of course!" Yuuri laughed. He scooped a little out onto his finger and held it up to Viktor's mouth. "Here, try it!"

Viktor licked the dough from Yuuri's finger and his eyes began to sparkle even more. "Amazing!" he gasped before grabbing the bowl and spoon and cramming as much as possible into his mouth.

"Um, Viktor?" Yuuri said worriedly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you eat too much of it at once you'll feel sick!"

"But it tastes so good!" Viktor protested with a mouthful of dough. "Besides, I've got a strong stomach. I'll be fine!"

"If you say so…" Yuuri murmured, not convinced.

* * *

As it turned out, Yuuri had good reason to be worried.

Usually when he had baked cookies before, Yuuri loved to leave all the doors in the house open while they were in the oven so the delicious smell could waft from room to room. But today he had shut the kitchen door tightly as even the mere smell was making Viktor feel even worse.

As Yuuri had predicted, the Russia skater with the supposedly "strong stomach" was now curled up on Yuuri's couch holding a pillow to his tummy, groaning and grumbling with his head on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Yuuri sighed.

"You should've insisted harder," Viktor grumbled, pouting like a small child. "My stomach really hurts now."

Not only had Viktor eaten all of the dough that Yuuri had set aside as a snack, he'd also pinched parts of the rest of the dough when Yuuri hadn't been looking. Now it seemed like they would only just have enough cookies to satisfy the triplets, and they definitely wouldn't have enough to snack on some after dinner that night like Yuuri had hoped.

"Can I do anything to help you feel better?" Yuuri asked. "Or do you just want me to leave you alone?"

Viktor quickly shook his head. "No, you're not allowed to leave me alone. You have to look after me until I feel better since this is your fault."

Yuuri sighed heavily again at Viktor's childish attitude but he could stop himself from smiling. It wasn't often that Viktor let others take care of him, and although Yuuri wasn't happy that Viktor was in pain, he did enjoy feeling relied on by the person he loved. Too often it felt like Yuuri was always relying on Viktor, so to have it the other way around was somewhat refreshing.

A timer on Yuuri's phone began to ring, indicating that the cookies were ready.

"I need to go get the cookies out of the oven Viktor," Yuuri said softly, carefully lifting Viktor's head off his lap despite his moans of protest. "If I don't then they'll burn."

"Hmph…fine," Viktor scowled. "But you need to come straight back to keep looking after me once they're out."

"I will," Yuuri promised with a smiled before he disappeared into the kitchen, quickly closing the door behind him so the smell wouldn't upset Viktor.

Emerging a few minutes later Viktor was surprised to see Yuuri carrying a mug with steam coming out of it.

"I made you a hot cocoa," Yuuri said, placing the mug down on the coffee table in front of them before he sat back down next to Viktor. "I thought it might help you feel better."

Viktor locked eyes with Yuuri for a moment before he smiled, the two lovers pressing their foreheads together with their eyes closed as they often did.

"Thank you Yuuri," Viktor murmured softly.

It may have just been a small gesture on Yuuri's part, but Viktor appreciated it more than he could say. Just knowing that Yuuri care about him enough to do something like that to try and help already made Viktor feel much better.

Leaning his head on Yuuri's shoulder, Viktor sipped away at the hot cocoa, both of them enjoying the peace and quiet which they knew would soon be broken when Axel, Lutz and Loop arrived.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	5. Day 5 - Snowflakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is a bit shorter than the others have been so far but I hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Thank you to Pearl-Posts, an anonymous guest reviewer, Mayra58 and CursedRedRose for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Roseeaton, Blackrosewizard25, kaluabear, bnicva and 4llamas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice. In other news if Otabek and Yurio isn't at least semi-canon by the end of the series I am going to cry.**

* * *

 **Day 5 – Snowflakes**

Yuuri sat curled up on the couch next to the window, staring out at the snowflakes slowly fluttering down from the grey sky. Yuuri loved the snow. He'd grown up used to it snowing every winter so it wasn't a big event for him, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it any less. The snow was beautiful to Yuuri; it was so clean and pure, and yet it could be dangerous. Something about that drew Yuuri in and he could get lost for hours just watching the snowflakes fall to the ground.

It had been a busy and stressful few weeks for Yuuri; he'd been training every single day as well as getting his things sorted for moving in with Viktor and buying Christmas presents for everyone, so this had been the first opportunity he'd had to relax in what felt like forever. As soon as he'd noticed it starting to snow he had bolted to the kitchen, made himself a hot chocolate and plopped himself down at the window, deciding there and then to allow himself to completely zone out.

Tightening his grip on the mug of hot chocolate so he could warm his hands up a bit, Yuuri took a sip, his nose accidently bumping one of the marshmallows he'd added to his treat. Viktor had him on a strict diet to prepare for next season's Grand Prix so he hoped if he walked in right now Viktor wouldn't scold him.

Yuuri completely lost track of time watching the snow fall as he felt every muscle in his body relax, almost like he was sinking into the couch. The snowflakes dancing down were almost hypnotic, and Yuuri felt like he would quite happily stay here forever.

And then that peace and quiet was shattered by Viktor bursting into the room wearing only a pair of white and red underpants.

"Hello my little katsudon!" Viktor grinned, beginning to strike numerous poses in what Yuuri realised were Viktor's Santa Claus underpants.

"…Viktor, why?" Yuuri asked simply, no longer all that embarrassed by Viktor's escapades but just wondering what had triggered this one.

"Well…" Viktor said as he slowly turned around so Yuuri could get a full view of the words "Ho Ho Ho" printed on the back of the underpants, "I saw a Santa in a shop today giving presents out to a bunch of kids and it got me thinking." Viktor slowly walked over, making sure Yuuri's eyes stayed on him the entire time as he sat down next to him on the couch and leaned in very close to his ear. "…Do you want to sit on my lap?"

A few years ago, Yuuri would have been absolutely mortified at this situation and would have probably thrown himself out of the window rather than answer Viktor. As it was Yuuri managed – with great difficulty – to keep a straight face. "Just one question Viktor."

"And what's that?" Viktor asked softly.

"…Where are the antlers I bought you?"

Viktor leaned back to look at Yuuri properly and frowned. "…Huh?"

Yuuri was barely holding back the laughter now. "You know…the reindeer antlers I got you! You look so cute in them but you're only wearing those underpants. If you had the antlers on maybe I would sit on your lap!"

Viktor looked like he was genuinely about to run out the room to find the antlers but when Yuuri couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing Viktor just sighed heavily. "Were you just teasing me?" he pouted.

"Well you were teasing me!" Yuuri replied, still giggling. "I love you Viktor, but you look ridiculous. How can I take you seriously when it says 'Ho Ho Ho' on your butt?!"

Now it was Viktor's turn to laugh. "I guess you have a point there," he grinned before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. "Anyway, what were you doing?"

"Just watching the snow," Yuuri smiled. "It relaxes me."

"Mmm…" Viktor murmured, watching out the window at the white flakes. "I can see why… It's beautiful. Maybe I could join you?"

Yuuri looked back round at Viktor and watched him as his eyes followed the snowflakes, a small yet peaceful smile on his face. Yuuri felt his heart start to speed up as he now allowed his eyes to roam all over Viktor's body. These where the moments when Yuuri now felt flustered around Viktor; not when he was being flirty or trying to embarrass Yuuri, but just in these quiet moments when Yuuri realised just how much he loved this man.

Gently taking hold of Viktor's chin, Yuuri moved his lover's face so their eyes locked again.

"Maybe…we could watch the snow together later," Yuuri murmured softly. "I can think of something else I'd rather we were doing right now."

Viktor raised an eyebrow but didn't react other than that. "Really? Even after what I just did?"

Yuuri smirked slightly. "Well, only having those on means there's less clothes for me to take off."

Viktor let out a small moan at that before smiling back. "Yuuri…you really are my eros."

Viktor brought their lips together and pushed Yuuri right down onto the couch. Yuuri's mug of hot chocolate now rested on the floor, forgotten about, and was stone cold by the time the two men went back to watching the snowflakes dancing.

* * *

 **AN: I've never written Yuuri taking charge before; what did you think?**

 **Again, thank you for reading and please leave a review! See you all tomorrow!**


	6. Day 6 - Top of the Tree

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Doing something a little bit different here! Basically I really liked the prompt for this one, so I'm writing it twice! First for Viktor and Yuuri and then for Yurio and Otabek ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Pearl-Posts, CursedRedRose, bstarqueen, animagirl and LyssaQueen for reviewing the last chapter! Pearl-Posts, I hope you were joking when you said you choked on your grapes! Hope you're okay :3**

 **This chapter is dedicated to animagirl, RamenGrill and LyssaQueen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the skating gays. Or the swimming gays, or the volleyball gays or any of the sporting gays. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Day 6 – Top of the Tree**

 _~Viktuuri~_

Yuuri stretched up as high as he could but he couldn't get that top branch of the Christmas tree. He put his hands on his hips and sighed heavily. Why had Mari chosen such a huge tree this year?

Yuuri and Viktor were back at Yuuri's family's inn and were helping to decorate the area outside where the onsen was for Christmas. Mari had chosen a huge artificial tree to hang decorations on and while Viktor and Yuuri had already covered it with lights and ornaments, Yuuri couldn't reach high enough to put the star on the top of the tree.

"Hey, you doing okay over there?"

Yuuri looked round to see Viktor walking towards him carrying two mugs. He'd gone back inside to make some hot chocolate for them both so they could warm up and was smiling slightly as he saw Yuuri's problem.

"I can't put the star on," Yuuri huffed. "I'm too short to reach the top branch."

"Hmm," Viktor hummed as he placed the two mugs down on a nearby rock and held his hand out for the star. "Here, let me try."

Yuuri handed the star over and stepped back slightly so Viktor had more room. Viktor easily reached the top branch but he didn't put the star up there. Instead he turned back around and balanced the star on top of Yuuri's head.

"There, perfect," he smiled softly.

Yuuri blushed heavily and took the star off of his head. "What're you doing?" he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well, do you know why people put stars on top of Christmas trees?" Viktor asked. When Yuuri shook his head, Viktor continues. "It's from the Christmas story, when the wise men went to visit Jesus with their gifts. They found him by following a special star in the sky. That's where the tradition of putting a star at the top of the tree came from."

"But that still doesn't explain why you put it on _my_ head," Yuuri frowned.

"Because _you_ are my star Yuuri," Viktor murmured, taking the star from his hands again. "Whenever I'm lost, you help me to find my way again. I know I can always look to you, and you give me hope. And you know I'll always follow you, no matter where it might lead me."

Yuuri's felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he stared into Viktor's eyes. He felt so happy that Viktor saw him in that way…because that was exactly how he saw Viktor.

"I…I love you Viktor…" Yuuri managed to whisper.

"I love you too Yuuri," Viktor replied softly before leaning down to kiss him.

Without any hesitation Yuuri wound his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed him back. He barely registered the clattering sound behind him when Viktor dropped the star on the ground so he could wrap one hand around Yuuri's waist and rest the other on the back of Yuuri's head, moving his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss.

Yuuri moaned slightly when Viktor ran his tongue over his bottom lip before gently biting it. Opening his mouth slightly Viktor's tongue danced with his, thoughts of the cold and the Christmas tree gone from both their minds. All Yuuri could think about and focus on was Viktor: his strong hands holding him safely; his warm tongue entwinned with his; his hot breath mingling with his own.

Viktor slowly started to move forward, forcing Yuuri to back up until he felt his back hit the wall of one of the wooden storage sheds they had outside. Viktor took hold of Yuuri's hands and pinned them above his head, holding him there. Not that Yuuri wanted to go anywhere, but Viktor knew how much Yuuri loved it when Viktor was in complete control.

Viktor wasn't going to take it any further than making out with Yuuri, not outside in this weather, but neither of them were complaining at the sudden intimacy.

Yuuri whined softly when Viktor stepped back after a few minutes and let go of Yuuri's hands. "V…Viktor…" he moaned, his face flushed red and his eyes darkened with need.

Viktor always loved Yuuri, but there was something special he loved when he looked like this. Taking hold of Yuuri chin he kissed him once more before leaning in to whisper in his ears. "We can continue later in your room if you wish."

Yuuri looked down in embarrassment before nodding slowly, causing Viktor to grin.

"We'd better get the rest of the decorations up then," Viktor grinned.

Yuuri looked back up at him and nodded with determination, before he practically flew through the garden hanging everything else up and switching the lights on. Viktor began to laugh as Yuuri finally came to a stop at the door to the inn, breathing deeply and looking Viktor right in the eye.

"…Well? That's them all up," he said.

Viktor smiled as he walked towards Yuuri. Taking hold of one of his hands he kissed it gently.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked softly, waiting for Yuuri's smile and nod before he led him to the bedroom.

* * *

 _~OtaYuri~_

Otabek peaked his head out from the kitchen when he heard a long string of Russian swear words coming from the living room. He smiled fondly when he saw Yuri staining to reach the top branch of the tree. No way was he going to manage to get to it.

Otabek and Yuri had taken a big step and decided to spend the holidays together. Otabek didn't usually bother to decorate for Christmas but Yuri had insisted and had been stringing up lights and paper chains all over Otabek's apartment for most of the day. Otabek had helped him to set up the tree but had left Yuri to hang the ornaments since he was making dinner. But now Yuri couldn't manage to reach the top branch to slot the fairy on.

"Don't most people put a star on top of the tree?" Otabek asked as he put down what he'd been doing and walked through to the living room.

Yuri looked over his shoulder at him. "Yeah, but my Grandpa got me this fairy for the tree. He was trying to be funny."

Otabek smirked slightly as he came to a stop next to the tree. "Oh right, with you being the Russian Fairy and all."

Yuri glared up at him. "Look, if you're not going to help Beka then just go back in the kitchen."

Otabek chuckled and held his hand out for the fairy. "Give it here Yura, I'll put it up there."

Yuri grumbled slightly, but he always melted a little bit when Otabek called him 'Yura' so he complied and handed over the fairy. However, instead of simply placing it on the top of the tree, Otabek began to look at the fairy very carefully, turning it over in his hands.

"It's very beautiful," he murmured. "Your grandfather has very good taste. It's wonderfully crafted."

Yuri smiled slightly at the praise for his grandfather. "You know…I used to get really angry when people called me the Russia Fairy, but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

"Why not?" Otabek asked, looking down at Yuri, surprised at this sudden confession.

"Because of you," Yuri replied simply. "When you told me you didn't see me like that, that you saw me as a soldier instead, it made me really happy. Someone as skilful and talented as you had recognised how hard I need to work to be as graceful as I am on the ice, and that meant more to me than I could admit to myself at the time." Yuri smile a rare, genuine smile and Otabek felt his heart speed up. "So even if everyone else still sees me as that fairy, I don't care anymore. As long as to you I'm always a soldier."

Otabek wasn't sure what to say, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to figure out how he should reply. Yuri's face started to turn red and he looked down and away from Otabek. "Are you going to just stand there or what?" he muttered in annoyance.

Otabek couldn't help but chuckle again as he stepped towards Yuri and gently tilted his head back up so they were looking at each other again. Otabek held the fairy out so it was next to Yuri's head and looked from it back to Yuri. Yuri looked up at him in confusion but didn't say anything.

"…Yes, you are a soldier Yura," Otabek murmured as he brought his hand back down and carefully tossed the fairy onto the couch behind them, "but your beauty is beyond even that of a fairy."

Yuri's entire face now flushed red but he didn't have time to say anything before Otabek captured his lips with his own. Yuri slowly began to kiss him back, stepping towards him as Otabek cupped his face with his hands.

Otabek stepped back after a few minutes and smiled at Yuri. Yuri was looking down out of embarrassment but he was smiling too.

Looking back round at where the fairy now lay on the couch, Otabek picked it back up and finally placed it on the top of the tree. Looking back down at Yuri he ruffled his hair fondly. "Yura, you want to help me finish making dinner? I'm making besbarmak."

Yuri looked up at him. "…With horse or mutton?"

Otabek chuckled. "Mutton of course."

Yuri nodded slowly, his face still red. "Okay then," he agreed before padding through to the kitchen. Otabek followed him, shooting one last glance at the Christmas tree fairy and smiling before re-entering the kitchen.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if the OtaYuri bit was kinda out of character for them; I just reeeeeeeeeeeally love that ship and it needs more love :3**

 **Really hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	7. Day 7 - Tangled

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fun fact – this was actually the first of these 12 Days one-shots I wrote, but I decided to wait a while to upload it. I reeeeeeeeally like this one, and in my head it takes place just before yesterday's fic. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Pearl-Posts, CrystalGem18, CursedRedRose and Myriam-land for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Myriam-land and I Love Being Weird.**

 **DISLCAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice. In other news I AM NOT READY FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE GUYS HELP ME PLEASE HOLD ME.**

* * *

 **Day 7 - Tangled**

Yuuri sighed in frustration as he attempted to detangle the lights. This wasn't working.

Yuuri and Viktor had agreed to spend this Christmas at the Katsuki onsen and had arrived a few days early to help decorate the place. Currently they were outside at the hot spring trying to decorate the Christmas tree Mari had put up the night before, but these lights seemed to have a mind of their own.

Giving up on the lights for now Yuuri picked up some ornaments and began to hang them on the tree instead. Most of them were skating related that his father had bought to show support for Yuuri and they made him smile. Of course there were the regular Christmassy ones like Santa and reindeer and snowmen too, decorations Yuuri knew well having seen them every Christmas when he'd helped decorate his home.

But right now Yuuri was regretting not wearing gloves. It was freezing outside and his numb fingers could barely slip the ornaments into the branches of the tree. Yuuri gritted his teeth together, feeling tears of frustration beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes. This was ridiculous. Why was he getting so upset about not being able to decorate a stupid tree?!

Throwing the Santa ornament back into the box it came from Yuuri took a few deep breaths to calm down. Watching his breath come swirling out of his mouth like smoke he tried to relax. Seriously, what was up with him? It was just a Christmas tree.

Deciding to see how Viktor was doing Yuuri turned around, expecting to see him hanging up wreaths and paper chains around the smaller plants that were dotted around the hot spring. Instead however what he saw was his fiancé standing there with a wreath around his neck, lights wrapped around his arms and torso and ornaments hanging off of almost every scrap of clothing he was wearing.

Viktor caught Yuuri's eye and grinned, looking very proud of himself. "Yuuri! What do you think? Do I look ready for Christmas yet?"

Yuuri's bottom lip wobbled for a moment and Viktor's eyes widened, afraid that he'd upset him. But then Yuuri burst into peals of laughter, the tears that a few seconds ago had formed out of frustration were now running down his face out of happiness. Viktor sighed in relief and smiled softly at his little katsudon.

"V…Viktor," Yuuri managed to splutter out once he'd somewhat composed himself, "what on earth happened?!"

"Well, I told you how I've never really celebrated Christmas before so I wanted to make the most of it!" he grinned, the ornaments dotted all over his body clinking together every time he even slightly moved.

"Well you'd better get all of those decorations where they're meant to go or else Mari will have a fit," Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor's face screwed up slightly. "Well…there might be a little problem with that."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor before he realised what he meant. "…You're stuck, aren't you?"

Viktor grinned sheepishly. "Maaaaaaaaybe."

Yuuri laughed again as he walked over and started to pick the ornaments off of Viktor's body. "Why didn't you just tell me so I could help?"

"…I didn't want to annoy you."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and frowned. "Annoy me? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you getting frustrated with the lights and decorations over there," Viktor said quietly, taking Yuuri's hands in his and blowing on them gently. "Your fingers are cold right? You should've put gloves on."

Yuuri's face flared up bright red at the fact Viktor had noticed. Yuuri usually didn't have a short temper, but as Viktor carefully warmed his hands up Yuuri realised why he'd gotten so frustrated.

As Viktor had said, he had never really celebrated Christmas before. That was why Yuuri had gotten so upset; he wanted everything to be perfect for Viktor's first real Christmas. Not to mention that it was their first Christmas together. Yuuri had built it up in his head ever since Viktor had agreed to come home with him for Christmas: the tree perfectly decorated, a wonderful family dinner cooked by his mother, exchanging gifts with Viktor and wishing him a happy birthday, spending some time alone together and being thankful for the day Viktor was born… Yuuri had managed to convince himself that anything less than that wouldn't be good enough. But now, looking up into Viktor's eyes he realised that none of that mattered. As long as the two of them were together, everything else would fall into place.

Viktor's gaze rose slightly from Yuuri's hands and he smiled softly. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Yuuri smiled back before stretching up and gently pressing his lips against Viktor's. Viktor was surprised for a moment but quickly laced his fingers with Yuuri's and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Viktor asked with a smiled once Yuuri had pulled back from the kiss.

"I…I wanted this Christmas to be perfect," Yuuri admitted. "That's why I was getting frustrated with the decorations. But…as long as I'm with you then I know it'll be perfect anyway."

Viktor's smile widened as he rested his forehead against Yuuri's. "It will be, I promise Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded before chuckling softly under his breath again. "Now, how about I actually get you untangled now?"

"Sounds good," Viktor smiled as Yuuri began to unwind the string of lights he'd managed to drape around himself. "Maybe then we go inside and warm up with some hot chocolate and find you some gloves?"

"That's a few good plan," Yuuri agreed as he lifted the wreath off from around Viktor's neck, stealing another quick kiss as he did.

* * *

 **AN: STILL NOT READY FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE HELP.**

 **Tomorrow's chapter will probably be out before the new episode, but I can assure you all that this fic is not going to contain any spoilers for the new episode: I've already planned them all out so no worries there.**

 **See you all tomorrow!**


	8. Day 8 - Thief

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since we already had a cookie related chapter for Viktuuri and everyone seemed to enjoy the OtaYuri fic from a few days ago… Guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? :-D**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you to lolotaku, Myriam-land, bstarqueen and Pearl-Posts for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to katdragneel1, eeveegirly and Hechulera.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri on Ice and I am not going to be okay after tonight's episode. There is a 0% chance of me being okay.**

* * *

 **Day 8 - Thief**

Otabek had initially wanted to surprise Yuri with Christmas cookies since he'd said he'd be at the rink all day, but that plan had been ruined when he'd arrived back at the apartment only half an hour after leaving.

"What happened?" Otabek asked when the very disgruntled Russian teenager barged into the kitchen having thrown his bag containing his skates down on the couch.

"Something went wrong at the rink last night," he huffed. "The ice didn't refreeze properly overnight so it's not safe to skate on."

Otabek shot Yuri a look of sympathy. "Do you want to ride over to the other rink? I don't mind."

Yuri shook his head. "No, it's way on the other side of the city. Plus…" Yuri's eyes finally fell on the dough Otabek was cutting shapes out of, "it looks like you're busy. What're you doing Beka?"

"Well I _was_ going to surprise you by making you Christmas cookies but you've seen them now," Otabek sighed.

"That's not _my_ fault," Yuri grumbled.

Otabek smiled and patted Yuri on the head. "I know that Yura. I'm still going to make them. You go watch some TV or something; I'll let you know when they're done."

Yuri glared at Otabek for ruining his hair but he nodded, swiping a little bit of the dough to taste before he went back through to the living room, leaving the door between the living room and the kitchen open.

Otabek smiled after him and went back to cutting out the cookies, placing the different shapes on a baking tray next to him. The two skaters only had a small oven in their apartment so he would have the bake the cookies in batches.

As he bent down to open the oven to put the first batch in, Otabek could've sworn he heard something behind him. Not wanting to burn himself he put the cookies in the oven first and shut the door before turning around, but there was nobody there. Deducing he probably just imagined it, Otabek walked through to the living room to see what Yuri was up to.

Yuri was curled up on the couch reading a book instead of watching TV as Otabek thought he would do. Yuri never really read much before they moved in together, but when he saw Otabek reading all the time he'd decided to start trying to read more books. It had been three years since the two of them had become friends in Barcelona, and two years since they'd become more than just friends. Knowing how close Yuri was to his grandfather, Otabek had agreed to move to Russia so they could live together, something which Yuri was immeasurably grateful for, although he wasn't sure how to express that gratitude.

"What're you reading?" Otabek asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

Otabek frowned slightly when Yuri sounded like he was quickly swallowing something before he looked round. "Um…it's an old book my grandpa gave me. It's an English story translated into Russia. It's called _Oliver Twist_."

"Oh, Charles Dickens," Otabek smiled. "I read a lot of his books when I was younger. I have most of them in Russian if you want to borrow them."

Yuri shot him a small smile. "Thanks, I'd like that."

Otabek smiled back down at him before heading back into the kitchen to check on the cookies. They were coming along pretty nicely so he decided to start cutting out the next batch.

While he was searching through the cupboards for another baking tray Otabek thought he heard a noise behind him again. This time he whipped his head round quickly but there was still nothing there. Worried now he stuck his head back into the living room.

"Yura, did you hear something just now?" he asked.

Yuri shook his head but didn't say anything, keeping his head down. Otabek sighed heavily but shrugged as he went back to looking for the tray. The building they lived in _was_ pretty old so maybe it was just the pipes or something he was hearing.

By the time he'd cut out the second batch of cookies the first batch were ready to come out of the oven. Otabek looked down at the dough he had left and frowned. He'd thought he'd made enough for three full batches but what he had left didn't look like it would make another 12 cookies. Maybe 8 or 9 if he was lucky. He shrugged as he brought the baked cookies out of the oven and replaced them with the second batch. Oh well, they'd still have plenty of cookies to keep them going for a while. Neither of them were really into snacking since they had to watch their figures for skating, so they wouldn't pig out on the cookies in one go.

As Otabek closed the oven door and looked over at the baked cookies he frowned yet again. Okay, he knew for a fact he'd put 12 cookies on that baking tray. Now there were only 7.

Otabek slowly looked round at the door to the living room. His sharp eyes noticed a small trail of crumbs leading out of the kitchen. A small smile spread over his face as he realised what was going on, but he decided not to say anything yet. Instead he just went back to what he was doing and took the cookies from the baking tray and placed them in a bowl.

Just before he was about to turn round to cut out the last batch of cookies he heard the tiniest sound of movement coming from the living room. Keeping his back turned to the door Otabek counted to five before whirling around and grabbing Yuri's hand just as he was about to snatch more of the cookie dough.

"Caught you," Otabek smirked as Yuri's face turned red. "You know, it's your fault I don't have enough dough to make as many cookies as I was going to. Plus if you fill up on cookie dough you won't eat dinner tonight."

"Alright, shut up Beka," Yuri grumbled. "You're not my mother. And it's not my fault it tasted so good…"

Otabek chuckled at Yuri's honesty before quickly pulling Yuri towards him, catching him off guard. Before Yuri could protest though Otabek was kissing him, pushing him against the kitchen counter. Yuri gasped in shock and Otabek took the opportunity to gently slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Yuri had just started to kiss him back when Otabek stepped away.

"B…Beka…" Yuri moaned weakly, looking up at him and breathing heavily. "W…why did you stop?"

"Because," Otabek smiled, tapping Yuri on the nose, "that was your punishment for stealing the cookies. And besides, I didn't get to taste them yet, so that seemed like a good way to do it."

"Bekaaaaaaaaa!" Yuri grumbled, glaring at him before stomping back through to the living room.

But before he could get there Otabek grabbed his hand again and gently turned him around. Cupping Yuri's cheek he smiled as he rested their foreheads together. "I bet it tasted even sweeter than usual when mixed with your taste Yura," he murmured before kissing him softly.

Otabek could feel Yuri's face flush under his hand, but even so he covered Otabek's hand with his own and kissed him back.

After a few moments Otabek pulled back from Yuri, but this time he didn't look annoyed. Instead Yuri just smiled at him, and Otabek couldn't help but smile back. He could never stay annoyed at his Yura for long.

* * *

 **AN: I really loved writing this! I hope you guys don't mind the lack of Viktuuri here!**

 **As promised, there won't be any spoilers in tomorrow's chapter about tonight's episode, however the disclaimer will probably just be me screaming in all caps about how it's over and I'm never going to recover. Fair warning :-P**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Day 9 - Stress

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AS PREDICTED I AM NOT FREAKING OKAY AND IT'S BEEN OVER 24 HOURS. I KEEP SEEING CLIPS FROM THE EPISODE ON FACEBOOK AND IT'S BRINGING IT BACK AND GAAAAAAAAAAAH I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT GUYS.**

 **But on a better note I just bought the Yuri on Ice soundtrack cause it came out yesterday on the UK iTunes! WOOP. Shall We Skate is my jaaaaaaaaaaaam.**

 **Side note: if any of you guys want to scream at someone about Yuri on Ice then feel free to message me on here :3**

 **ANYWAYS, here is today's chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you to Myriam-land, CursedRedRose, Pearl-Posts, jessM21, Reipersecutoria and lolotuaku for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to AnnabethWeasley22, LaDySaMaEl, himeichigo69, TheFirstFandom, Reipersecutoria and SchoolGirlOtaku.**

 **DISCLAIMER: We all know I don't own it and WE ALL KNOW NONE OF US ARE OKAY RIGHT NOW.**

* * *

 **Day 9 – Stress**

Yuuri peeked over the back of the couch and watched as Viktor bustled around the kitchen, a "Kiss the Cook" apron that JJ had bought him for a joke tied around his waist. Occasionally a curse word in Russia would slip out, after which he could quickly shout an apology through to the living room since he knew Yuuri could hear him.

Viktor and Yuuri had decided to invite their friends round for Christmas dinner a few days before Christmas since everyone would be with their families on the actual day. There had been an exhibition at a rink in Tokyo the day before, so almost everyone was able to come: Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Chris, JJ, Mickey, Sala, Leo, Guang-Hong, Seung-gil, even Yakov and Celestino were coming. The dinner was that night and although Yuuri had helped Viktor to make most of the dishes up the day before so all they'd have to do was heat them up, Viktor had insisted on making what he was calling "the grand finale" himself: a massive three-tier Christmas cake.

But Yuuri was getting worried that Viktor hadn't realised how much work was going to have to go into making a cake that big. Not only did he have to make and bake the cakes, but then he had to decorate them and make sure they all stood on top of each other without falling over. The swear words were starting to come from the kitchen more and more often, and eventually after hearing a loud clatter and a _very_ rude word being grunted in Russia, Yuuri got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Viktor was crouched down on the floor picking up a – thankfully empty – metal bowl and wooden spoon. He looked up when Yuuri entered and gave a weak smile.

"I was just drying it," he explained. "It slipped out my hands. Landed on my foot."

Yuuri bit his lip. "Are you okay?"

Viktor nodded as he stood up. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's not heavy or anything."

Yuuri frowned and pouted. The two of them had a rule about saying "don't worry" since they pretty much constantly worried about each other. Viktor noticed and sighed slightly, although he smiled as he patted Yuuri's head. "I promise I'm fine," he repeated before turning back to his cake mix.

Yuuri looked around the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess, but from what he could see Viktor had the two bigger cakes in the oven already and was now working on the third one. The ingredients for the decorations were randomly strewn around the countertops, and a vein throbbing on Viktor's forehead suggested he was really stressed out about this.

Filled with worry, Yuuri came up behind Viktor and rested his hands on Viktor's shoulders as he started to massage his muscles. Viktor hadn't expected the sudden contact and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Yuuri? What're you doing?" he asked before letting out a small sigh without meaning to thanks to Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri smiled slightly when Viktor sighed before leaning in close to his ear. "Calm down Viktor," he murmured. "Just relax. You're stressing out too much about this. Everything's going to go great tonight, so just breathe."

Viktor nodded slightly and took Yuuri's advice, inhaling deeply before slowly letting the breath back out. Yuuri felt relief pricking at his chest as he felt Viktor relax and he leaned round to kiss his cheek. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Much better," Viktor replied with a smile, capturing Yuuri's lips for a moment. "Thank you Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled back before looking around the kitchen once again. "You need any help?"

"No, I've got this, promise," Viktor replied. "I feel a lot calmer now, so I'll be okay."

Yuuri nodded before flicking Viktor's nose slightly. "But if I hear you getting frustrated again like that I'm going to find a much less pleasant way to distract you."

Viktor raised an eyebrow in curiosity but just grinned. "Well, it's a shame I won't find out what you have in store since I'm not going to get frustrated again!"

* * *

Twenty minutes and a long list of colourful swear words in Russian, Japanese, English and French later, Viktor had completely contradicted himself. Apparently the icing wasn't behaving itself and from the sounds of it Yuuri predicted that if he didn't intervene pretty soon it was going to end up being hurled out of the window.

Sighing heavily Yuuri once again heaved himself off the couch and headed for the kitchen. This time, he decided, it was time for more drastic measures.

As he walked in this time Viktor completely ignored him, but he wasn't being rude. Viktor was so caught up in his own inner war between him and this cake that he didn't even notice Yuuri. Yuuri quickly spotted a bag of flour, dipped his hand in, grabbed a handful and - without stopping to think if he was doing something very stupid - threw it straight at Viktor.

Viktor stopped like he'd been shot when the flour hit him on the side of his face, leaving white powdery splotches on his skin and clothes. Yuuri couldn't help but giggle at the shock and confusion on his face as he slowly looked round at Yuuri.

"Told you it would be less pleasant next time," he grinned. "Food fight!"

If Yuuri had tried this with almost anyone else, he probably would have been murdered. However, Yuuri knew Viktor better than anyone else did, and he knew that deep down, Viktor was a huge child. Something like this would be the perfect distraction.

And he was proved right when the confusion faded from Viktor's eyes and was replaced by a glint of competitiveness. "You are going to regret that, my little katsudon," he smirked before scooping up some of the runny icing he had been trying to make and flinging it right back at Yuuri. Despite Yuuri's best attempt to dodge it, it landed right in his hair and started to gloop down his face.

As both men stared at each other they burst out laughing simultaneously before desperately scrambling to find ammunition. Viktor managed to grab the eggs before Yuuri could get his hands on him, but before he could throw any at him Yuuri dumped most of the rest of the flour all over Viktor's head. Coughing, Viktor tried to throw an egg back in revenge but Yuuri had already retreated back into the living room and was ducked behind the cough with an armful of tomatoes, a bag of cocoa powder and an old banana they'd been meaning to throw away for days now.

One huge mess later and Viktor seemed to be winning this fight, in the sense that Yuuri had more food on him than Viktor did. However, Yuuri still had a secret weapon he'd grabbed from the kitchen when Viktor was scrambling to get the eggs. Smirking slightly he ran out from his hiding place behind the living room door, pointed a bottle full of juice at Viktor and squeezed it. It was one of those bottles designed for people who were drinking from it whilst exercising, so the liquid wouldn't come out easily unless you really squeezed the bottle. As such Yuuri was able to aim it right in Viktor's face.

Spluttering slightly Viktor finally held his hands up. "Okay! I surrender!" he laughed as Yuuri stopped spraying him with the juice.

Out of breath Yuuri and Viktor both sank to the floor, still laughing at the state they were in. They locked eyes and their laughter faded to contented smiles.

" _Now_ do you actually feel better?" Yuuri asked softly.

Viktor chuckled before leaning over to rest his hand on the back of Yuuri's head before he brought their lips together. Yuuri smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, kissing him back gently.

As they pulled back Yuuri giggled. "You taste like orange juice," he grinned.

"And whose fault is that?" Viktor replied, sticking his tongue out like a small child. They both laughed before Viktor stood up and offered Yuuri his hand. "We should probably get cleaned up," he said.

Yuuri allowed Viktor to pull him up and he nodded. "Yeah, this place is even more of a mess now."

They both survived their battle ground: flour all over the floor, eggs smashed against the wall, and somehow the rotten banana had found itself smashed against a table lamp.

"Although…" Viktor murmured, hugging Yuuri from behind and catching him off guard, "we should probably get ourselves cleaned up first…"

Yuuri slowly looked round at Viktor and smiled shyly. "…Should we help each other out with that?" he asked quietly.

Viktor smiled. "Well, we have discovered that the shower is big enough for us both. And I think you deserve a thank you for helping me unwind, don't you?"

Yuuri blushed up to his ears but he nodded. "I guess…cleaning the apartment can wait…"

"The others aren't coming for at least four hours. Plenty of time to get cleaned up," Viktor winked before kissing Yuuri again, harder this time, but pulling away much too soon for Yuuri's liking. As Yuuri whined softly Viktor began to back away towards the door to the hallway, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him into the bathroom.

Yuuri didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

 **AN: Wonder what they got up to ;-)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and see you tomorrow!**


	10. Day 10 - Stuck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only three days left of this! I'm actually going to miss writing this a lot; it's been really fun! But hey, no need for that now. Here's today's chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you to NoAccountYetXD, two anonymous guest reviewers, lolotaku and Pearl-Posts for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to PetiteBulle, ProjectEve, 22Whovian22, GrimmsReapers, The Silent Wing, MissCiciey, TheLostPevensie, badtz0maru, HuntressSB, sibunasiren10, yappsmin and Sukila – Angel Quartz.**

* * *

 **Day 10 - Stuck**

Viktor stuck his head into yet another room of the inn but there was still no Yuuri to be found. He frowned in worry as Makkachin sniffed around the room and barked once, confirming Yuuri was nowhere nearby.

Viktor was starting to get worried. The rest of the Katsuki family was at the local market to buy food for Christmas dinner and they'd left Viktor and Yuuri in charge of the inn. However Yuuri had said he had something to take care of and had asked Viktor if he could look after the inn himself for a little while. Viktor had been fine with that since the inn was fairly quiet that day, but now he hadn't seen Yuuri in over an hour.

Suddenly Makkachin seemed to catch the scent of something and began to run towards the front entrance of the inn. Hoping it was Yuuri, Viktor quickly ran after him and out into the cold December night air.

Makkachin had turned around and was barking, looking up at the roof of the inn. Following his dog's gaze, Viktor sighed heavily

"You got stuck, didn't you?"

"…Yeah…"

Even from down on the ground Viktor could see how embarrassed Yuuri was. Apparently the thing he had to take care of was stringing Christmas lights along the roof of the inn, but from the sheepish look on his face he now appeared to be unable to get back down.

Viktor saw the ladder Yuuri must have used to get up on the roof in the first place still propped up in its proper place. "Yuuri, why can't you get down? The ladder's right there,"

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. "Um…because when I step on it, it wobbles a lot. I'm scared I'm going to fall…"

Viktor sighed heavily but he shot Yuuri a reassuring smile. "Okay, wait one second."

Running back inside to grab a warmer coat and some gloves Viktor began to climb up the ladder to get to Yuuri. Yuuri's face lit up when he saw Viktor coming to get him and he carefully scrambled to the edge of the roof to help him up once he reached the top.

Unfortunately for both of them, Viktor was too caught up in making sure Yuuri was okay to pay attention to what he was doing, and without realising it he kicked the ladder as he was making his way onto the roof. Both men stared with their mouths dropped open as the ladder slowly fell to the ground, thankfully missing Makkachin who started to bark at it as it crashed down.

Viktor and Yuuri slowly looked round at each other before Viktor muffled a small laugh. Yuuri bit his lip, his shoulders shaking and betraying the laugh that he was trying to hide. Eventually they both gave in and began to laugh at their situation.

"Your family will be home soon," Viktor reasoned. "They'll be able to prop the ladder back up."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Yuuri agreed, smiling before he shivered.

Viktor's smile faded and was replaced by a look of concern. "Hey, are you cold?" he asked softly before unzipping his jacket, taking one of his arms out of its sleeve and wrapping it around Yuuri.

"V…Viktor?" Yuuri stammered.

"Here, we can share," Viktor smiled. "It's warmer already, right?"

Yuuri's gaze met with Viktor's and he nodded, smiling back. "Yeah…it is. Thank you Viktor." Leaning his head against Viktor's shoulder, Yuuri snuggled as close to his fiancé as possible while Viktor wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Pretty…" Yuuri murmured.

"Hmm?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded towards the view in front of them. Lights from house and Christmas lights twinkled below them, and the clear sky held a full moon and stars too numerous to count.

Viktor chuckled under his breath. "Maybe us getting stuck up here was a blessing in disguise. We never would have gotten to see this otherwise, and it really is beautiful."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and smiled. "It is…but I can think of something even more beautiful."

It wasn't often that Yuuri managed to surprise Viktor but he did see a faint blush flare up on the Russian's cheeks for a split second before he recovered and his eyes locked again with Yuuri's. "You're right, your beauty outshines even the stars Yuuri."

Yuuri was awful at hiding his embarrassment, unlike Viktor, and his face turned bright red immediately and stayed that way. "That…that wasn't what I meant and you know it," he mumbled.

Viktor chuckled under his breath before tilting Yuuri's chin up. "I know," he whispered softly before bringing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and Yuuri felt like he was melting despite how cold it was. Yuuri's hands managed to find Viktor's and squeezed them tightly as the gentle kisses continued.

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing?"

Breaking apart, Viktor and Yuuri looked down to see Mari, Hiroko and Toshiya staring up at them, Makkachin running around their legs.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuuri called down. "We got stuck!"

"Why were you up there in the first place Yuuri?" Toshiya asked.

"I was putting up the Christmas lights like you asked," he explained, "but when I tried to get back down the ladder was wobbling too much, so Viktor came up here to help me."

"But Viktor, if the ladder was wobbling why didn't you just hold it so Yuuri could get down?" Mari asked

Viktor opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again. "…That's an excellent idea Mari."

Mari groaned and dropped her head into her hands at their stupidity while Hiroko and Toshiya just smiled.

"Dear, will you hold the ladder for them both?" Hiroko asked.

"Already on it," Toshiya replied with a smile, lifting the ladder up and carefully propping it against the roof. "Okay boys, down you come."

Viktor went first as he was the closest to the ladder. "I'll be waiting for you down there," he promised, stealing one final kiss from Yuuri before making his way down the ladder. Yuuri's face continued to burn bright red as he also made his way down to join Viktor, his parents and his very judgemental sister safely on the ground.

* * *

 **AN: Thought this one was quite cute. Not my favourite that I've written but still!**

 **Please review and see you all tomorrow!**


	11. Day 11 - Our Spot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Christmas Eve guys! I hope you're all keeping safe and warm wherever you are.**

 **Thank you to Myriam-land, bstarqueen, Crystal Gem18, Reipersecutoria, CursedRedRose and Pearl-Posts for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Kuroshibata70, hikarikashay, Ariefyana Fuji Lestari and RiddleRose13.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuri On Ice. However I will own a butt-tonne of YoI merch once I get Christmas money tomorrow *rubs hands together***

* * *

 **Day 11 – Our Spot**

Yuuri's eyes opened slowly as his alarm started to beep. It was still dark outside, normal for a December morning. Yuuri sluggishly pressed the snooze button and snuggled back down under the blankets, turning over to the other side of the bed. He reached his hand out for Viktor…but only grasped empty air.

Opening one eye back up Yuuri was surprised to see that Viktor wasn't there. Sitting up slowly he looked around their room and saw that the door to the wardrobe was cracked open, meaning that when Viktor had woken up he'd gotten dressed before he left the room. Frowning, Yuuri looked at his phone again before he noticed the date and smiled. It was Christmas Eve, and suddenly Yuuri knew exactly what Viktor was up to.

Forcing himself to leave the comfortable bed, Yuuri slipped on one of Viktor's sweaters which went down to his knees and padded through to the living room. Sure enough Viktor was there, sitting on the computer without the lights on, a mug of steaming coffee next to him, furiously typing away.

He didn't react when Yuuri came in the room, but when Yuuri hugged him tightly from behind and planted little kisses on his ear and neck he sighed slightly and sat back. "Good morning," he murmured, turning to kiss Yuuri properly.

"Good morning," Yuuri replied with a smiled. "Now, I wonder why on earth you could be up so early on Christmas Eve."

Viktor sighed heavily. "It's not as bad as last year, I swear."

"Viktor, last year you didn't even start buying presents until December 23rd," Yuuri reminded him. "I've had all mine bought and wrapped for weeks."

"I know, and so have I!" Viktor insisted. "I mean…I've gotten most of them. There's only one present I haven't gotten yet, and it's because I don't know what to get them."

"Who is it?" Yuuri asked.

Immediately Viktor shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not telling you that. You'll either purposefully tell them to make fun of me or you'll do it by accident either way."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but then he realised the truth in Viktor's words and shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's fair," he reasoned before stealing a sip from Viktor's coffee.

"Actually…" Viktor started as he looked at up Yuuri, "I don't suppose you'd like to spend today shopping with me? So I can find that last present?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "So I'd have to spend the whole day wandering around the shops with you, holding your hand, helping you look for things, maybe stopping for lunch in a café somewhere… Well that sounds absolutely horrible."

Viktor pouted. "You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

Yuuri laughed slightly before giving Viktor a quick kiss. "Aw, but it's so fun! Of course I'd love to go shopping with you Viktor. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, okay? If we start early we'll beat the worst of the rush."

Viktor nodded happily as Yuuri headed back through to their bedroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him Viktor pulled out his phone and called the person he had originally been asking for help from.

"Hey, it's me. I got it sorted. I'm bringing Yuuri shopping with me and hopefully he'll find something he likes that I can get for him when he's not looking."

Yurio sighed on the other end of the phone. "You honestly think that's going to work? The piggy's not _that_ stupid. He'll realise you're looking for something for him."

"It'll be fine, okay?" Viktor sighed.

"How can you not know what to get your fiancé for Christmas?" Yurio grunted.

Viktor's head dropped into his other hand. "I know, I know. I already feel terrible. He's just really hard to buy for!"

"Viktor, you know that idiot would be happy with anything you got him," Yuuri pointed out.

"That's not the point-" Viktor started, but he heard Yuuri closing the bedroom door in the hallway. "Yuuri's coming back, I've got to go," he hissed before quickly hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Hmm…is it…Yurio?"

"Yuuri, I told you, I'm not going to tell you who it is I haven't bought a present for yet!"

Yuuri grinned cheekily. "Is it…Yakov?"

Viktor glared at him. "Yuuri, I'm serious-"

"Oh! Is it JJ?"

Viktor had to laugh at that one. "JJ is not getting a thing from me, I can promise you that."

Yuuri laughed with Viktor as they wandered around the stalls at the local Christmas market. Even though they had gotten there when it was still pretty early in the day, it was still packed. And on top of that, Yuuri hadn't told Viktor about anything he'd like.

"Oh! That's really sweet!" Yuuri said, causing Viktor to get his hopes up. Turning round to see what he was looking at, his heart sank. It was a coin purse in the shape of a hamster.

"Let me guess. Phichit would love that, wouldn't he?" Viktor guessed.

"He really would," Yuuri chuckled. "If I hadn't already sent him his present I'd get him that too, but I don't know when I'll see him next."

This was what Yuuri had been doing for the past couple of hours: he'd spot something on one of the stalls and comment on it, only to say that he thought it would be something that someone else they knew would really like. Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was doing: he was trying to help. He was hoping he'd point out something for the person Viktor hadn't bought a present for yet, but what Yuuri didn't realise was that he was the one Viktor was trying to shop for.

And on top of everything else, Viktor couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following them. It had happened once or twice when a fan would come up to them who knew them from the skating world, but they'd always been very polite and either asked for a signature or a photo before leaving again. Despite his fame, Viktor had never been followed before and he didn't ever want it to happen to Yuuri after some of the horror stories JJ had told them about it, so now he was tense for two reasons.

Thankfully, Yuuri wasn't an idiot and he knew Viktor very well. Seeing that Viktor was – for whatever reason – feeling very uncomfortable, he immediately took hold of his hand and quickly led him to a nearby coffee shop. After ordering both their favourite drinks to take away he looked up at Viktor.

"Hey, do you mind if we take a little break from shopping?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course not," Viktor smiled, glad that Yuuri had actually noticed his discomfort. "Do you want to just stay here for a while?"

"Actually…" Yuuri murmured, "I was wondering if we could go to our spot?"

* * *

Yuuri and Viktor's spot was a bench on top of a hill in a local park. Since it was quite a long walk to get up there it was usually quiet, and today was no exception. The two of them sat down on the bench with their drinks still in their hands, and Yuuri automatically rested his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"I love this view…" Yuuri murmured, Viktor smiling in agreement. The park was right in the centre of Saint Petersburg, and ever since Yuuri had moved there to be with Viktor this had been his favourite spot in the whole city.

As they sat together Yuuri felt Viktor start to properly relax, and he smiled in relief. He hated seeing Viktor in any kind of pain or discomfort, and he always wanted to make him feel better as quickly as possible. Since they'd been together for so long now Yuuri did normally know how to help Viktor, like how he'd know that the best thing for Viktor today was to get away from the crowds to somewhere quiet.

Sitting in the comfortable silence, Yuuri started to think about who it could possibly be that Viktor was hunting for a present for. If they were so desperate to get it today then it must be someone who lived here in Russia who they would be seeing tomorrow. None of their friends from other countries were here except from Otabek who was staying with Yurio and had made them all swear to not get him anything. Yuuri knew that Viktor and Yakov only exchanged cards rather than gifts at Christmas, and despite Yuuri's teasing earlier he knew Viktor already had Yurio's present as he'd found the pair of tiger slippers ready to be wrapped in their wardrobe a few days before.

So that only left…

Yuuri sat up as it dawned on him and he started to laugh.

"Yuuri? What is it?" Viktor asked.

"It's me, isn't it?" Yuuri smiled as Viktor froze in place.

After a few moments of silence Viktor sighed heavily and turned away from Yuuri. "…Yes. It's you. I'm really sorry Yu-"

"Viktor."

Yuuri tone of voice caused Viktor to look back around at him, and he was relieved to see that he was still smiling.

"I love you."

Viktor was taken aback. It was by no means the first time Yuuri had said that, but it was so out of the blue.

"Y…Yuuri?" he stammered.

Yuuri continued to smile his gentle smile before he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Viktor. Taking control of the kiss, Yuuri wove his fingers into Viktor's hair and pulled him closer, the fingers of his other hand lacing with Viktor's fingers, their drinks sitting on the bench between them forgotten for the moment.

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss before resting his forehead against Viktor's. Almost on reflex both men closed their eyes as they always did when they did this.

"Listen to me Viktor," Yuuri murmured softly under his breath. "I don't want any present from you. I just want _you_. I want to spend the whole day with you, to lie in with you, have breakfast together, open our other presents together and then celebrate your birthday. I don't need any material gifts from you to prove how much you love me; I already know it. And I already love you."

Viktor's eyes opened at the same time as Yuuri's and they kept their eyes locked as Viktor smiled.

"I never thought I could love someone the way I love you Yuuri," he admitted, causing Yuuri to blush slightly before Viktor brought their lips together again.

But they were interrupted when they heard a small scream and what sounded like someone falling.

Breaking apart both of them looked towards the sound and saw a pair of legs sticking out from a bush. Paranoid that it might be the person who Viktor felt was following them earlier he made sure Yuuri stayed behind him as they approached the bush.

But as soon as they got close enough to hear the string of Russian swear words coming from the person who had fallen they realised who it was.

"Yurio?" Yuuri frowned as the young skater glared up at them.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to help me?" he grumbled.

As Yuuri helped him out of the bush Viktor flicked Yuri's forehead. "Have you been following us all day? I could sense it."

Shoving his hands deep into his hoodie's pockets Yuri grunted. "So what if I was? It was only cause I didn't know what to get you both for Christmas…"

"So you stole my idea?" Viktor teased.

"Shut up," Yuri grumbled.

Yuuri chuckled at them both before thinking. "Well…our drinks are probably cold now. Yurio, buy us both another coffee and we'll call it even. How's that?"

Yuri allowed himself a smile and nodded. "Okay, deal!"

* * *

 **AN: I know I only mentioned it in passing in this chapter, but the idea of Yuuri wearing Viktor's sweaters cause they're super comfy even though they're way too big for him is one of my favourite ideas I've ever had :-D If I could draw, that's all I would probably ever draw.**

 **See you all tomorrow! Make sure to get to bed early before Santa comes! ;-)**


	12. Day 12 - Happy Birthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you all have a fantastic day, and that this final chapter helps to make it a fantastic day!**

 **Thank you to CrystalGem18, Myriam-land, lolotaku and bstarqueen for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to BlueDragon971, CrazyGirl8243, fangedfemmefetale and Angel of spring.**

 **DISCLAIMER: For the final time this year, I do not own Yuri on Ice :3**

* * *

 **Day 12 – Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday Viktor!"

Viktor smiled happy as the poppers went off to the cheers of the triplets. All of Yuuri's family plus the Nishigori family, Minako, Yurio, Otabek and Phichit were there, the room having been decorated with both Christmas and birthday decorations. Viktor had never really celebrated his birthday before, but he was so touched at the effort everyone had put in for this.

"Everybody…thank you so much," he grinned. "You really didn't have to do all this, but I'm so thankful to have such wonderful people in my life. Really, thank you."

Viktor gave a small bow and everyone clapped at his little speech. Then the triplets proceeded to through handfuls of candy at him claiming it was his birthday present, Yuuko began to scream at them and everything felt normal again.

Yuuri quickly made his way back to Viktor's side where Viktor quickly hugged him.

"You organised all this, didn't you?" Viktor whispered.

"Maybe…?" Yuuri replied with a small smile.

Viktor chuckled as he pulled back from the hug to kiss Yuuri's forehead. "Thank you Yuuri. It means a lot."

Yuuri's smile widened and it looked like he was about to say something else but then Yuri and Otabek walked over.

"Congratulations," Otabek said, holding out his hand. "Now you really are ancient."

"Hey, you should respect your elders," Viktor smirked as he shook Otabek's hand. "Thank you for coming though. I hope it wasn't out of your way."

"Not at all," Otabek smiled. "Yura really wanted to come to give you your present so it wasn't a big deal."

Yuri blushed bright red and whacked Otabek in the stomach. "Beka, shut up!" he hissed.

"You got me a present?" Viktor gasped, looking very excited.

"It…it's nothing major," Yuri grumbled, holding out a small gift bag. "I just remembered you saying you couldn't find this brand in Japan so I thought I'd bring you some over."

Viktor pulled out a huge bar of chocolate from the bag covered in Russian writing and his whole face lit up. "This is my favourite chocolate!" he practically squeaked before hugging Yuri tightly. "Thank you so much Yurio!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuri cried loudly. "You stupid son of a-"

"Yurio!" Yuuko screamed from across the room. "No swearing when my kids are here!"

Yuri scowled at her but shut his mouth as Viktor released him, Otabek chuckling behind him.

"Come on Yura, let's go get a drink," Otabek said quietly, stroking the base of his neck gently knowing that it helped him calm down. When Yuri relaxed and nodded Otabek looked back up at Viktor and smiled. "Talk to you later. And happy birthday again."

"Thank you Otabek," Viktor smiled back. "And Merry Christmas!"

Otabek waved as he and Yuri walked over to the table where Hiroko had laid out the drinks and snacks. Viktor looked around for Yuuri but he'd vanished as soon as Otabek and Yuri had walked over.

Spotting Phichit in the corner laughing with the triplets he wandered over. Phichit spotted them and said something to the girls, who giggled before running off.

"Hey Viktor, happy birthday!" Phichit smiled.

"Thank you," Viktor smiled back. "Hey, have you seen Yuuri? I don't know where he went."

"He went outside I think," Phichit replied, frowning slightly.

"Thanks," Viktor smiled again before heading towards the door.

"Viktor."

Phichit's tone of voice made Viktor stop and turned round. "…Is something wrong?" he asked.

Viktor had never seen Phichit look so serious.

"You've been with Yuuri for a long time now," Phichit said. "And I've never seen him this happy. But I'm warning you now, if you ever hurt him you'll have me to deal with."

Anybody who knew the Thai skater wouldn't see that as much of a threat, but Viktor could see a dark glint in his eyes. Yuuri spoke of Phichit often and Viktor knew how close they were. From what Yuuri said, Phichit was fiercely loyal and would never fail to defend Yuuri no matter the circumstance. Viktor deeply respected that about the young man in front of him.

So whereas Phichit may have expected Viktor to make fun of him, he nodded seriously.

"I understand Phichit. But please trust me. I love Yuuri. I love him more than I ever thought was possible. And I will never hurt him. I swear to you."

Phichit's gaze softened at the strength of Viktor's words and he nodded. "Alright. Thank you for hearing me out."

Viktor smiled slightly. "No, thank _you_ for always being there for Yuuri. He cares a lot about you. And thank you for supporting the two of us being together."

Phichit smiled back. "As long as Yuuri is happy then I'm happy. Now get going; I'm sure Yuuri's waiting for you."

Viktor grinned and nodded before heading out to the onsen.

Sure enough, Yuuri was there. He was facing away from Viktor, staring up at the stars, and Viktor walked out to stand next to him. Both men looked at each other at the same time and smiled.

"I…I wanted to give you your present alone," Yuuri admitted, hiding his hands behind his back so Viktor couldn't see what he was holding.

Viktor frowned. "But we already gave each other our presents this morning."

"That was for Christmas," Yuuri explained. "This is your birthday present."

Viktor sighed. "Yuuri, I told you not to get me two things."

"That isn't fair though," Yuuri smiled. "It's still your birthday so I got you a birthday present." He held a black box out to Viktor before he could complain again.

Viktor smiled in defeat and took the box. It was flat and square, fairly large and it rattled slightly when he shook it. Viktor opened it slowly and gasped, dropping the lid. Inside the box was a simple but beautiful gold chain necklace.

"I thought that would have to do until I win you a gold medal," Yuuri said sheepishly. "…Do you like it?"

"Yuuri…it's beautiful," Viktor breathed. "I love it… Thank you."

Yuuri smiled again. "Would…would you like me to help you put it on?"

Viktor smiled back and nodded, holding the box out for Yuuri to take the thin gold chain out. Viktor noticed that Yuuri looked even more nervous than he had a few moments ago. That was strange… He'd already given him the present. What more did he have to be nervous about.

Walking behind Viktor, Yuuri brought the chain round his neck and fastened it at the back. But before he allowed Viktor to turn around to look at him he brought his lips right up to Viktor's ear.

"… _Ya lyublyu_ _tyebya, Vitya."_

Viktor felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath catch in his throat as Yuuri whispered those words in his ear. As he turned around he saw Yuuri looking very anxious but also very determined.

It wasn't the first time Yuuri had called him Vitya, but usually he only used than name when they were being extremely intimate. This was the first time Yuuri had used it with such tenderness in his voice, and it was the first time Viktor had ever heard him speak Russian.

Completely overwhelmed at hearing his mother tongue coming from Yuuri he threw his arms around his fiancé and kissed him harder than he'd ever kissed him before. The sudden impact of Viktor's lips on his made Yuuri lose his balance and the both tumbled to the ground, but even with that Viktor's lips never lost Yuuri's. Yuuri lost himself in the moment and wound his arms around Viktor's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him harder, the gold chain he'd just fastened around Viktor's neck tickling his chin.

Eventually the two men pulled away, both of the gasping for breath. Staring into each other's eyes, Viktor felt a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Yuuri gasped in alarm. "Viktor! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Viktor just shook his head, taking hold of Yuuri's hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

" _Ya tozhe tyebya_ _lyublyu,"_ Viktor murmured, and from the way Yuuri's face lit up he knew exactly what Viktor had just said.

Tears of happiness starting to leak from Yuuri's eyes now too, Viktor gently brought their lips back together again as he carefully rolled off from being on top of Yuuri, their fingers woven together as they continued to kiss, lying next to each other in the Christmas Day snow.

* * *

 **AN: Yuuri calling Viktor "Vitya" is my favourite thing in the world, and if you want to know why go check out yuurivoice on tumblr. Fair warning, a lot of it is NSFW, but IT SO GOOD AAAAAAAAAAAH.**

 **Anyways, that's this fic over! I CRY.**

 **I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you've all had fun reading it. If you want to see more stuff from me you can follow me on tumblr at veryberryrandoms where I reblog a heck of a lot of Yuri on Ice stuff and will probably be writing exclusive fics I won't publish on here :3**

 **Other than that, have a fantastic Christmas all of you, and thank you once again for reading!**

 **Hugs from Scotland!**


End file.
